So Close But Still So Far
by gohaangten12
Summary: Kenny McCormick is a 16 y o poor boy who lives in South Park with his family. Kyle Broflovski is a 15 y o who also lives in South Park. But one big difference; Kyle's family is loaded! What happens when these boys' cross paths? When Kenny and his family go and work for the Broflovski family they soon find out. There's a twist as well; someone's out to get Kyle. But who? K2 LEMONS!
1. Prologue

_Hello~ I'm b__**aaaa**__ck! Sorry for not updating In Deep waters in soooo long, it's school, y'know? But summers a coming! I've chp 3 started!_

_Anyway! New story! This is a South Park Fanfic with the Paring K2 (KennyxKyle) Btw, this isn't apart of __**Who wears the pants. **__This an AU, sort of. Yeah an AU fic. I'm doing this with a friend; she has an account, forget what it's called but, I'll let you know. I did the Prologue, she did the beginning to Chapter 1, but she gets relatively busy with school and other things as well, so I typed part of ch 1._

_So, read and tell us what you think? I'll get chp one up when it's finished!_

_~Enjoy~_

_~gohaanten12_

* * *

So Close But Still So Far

Prologue

It's a wet spring night and a young ten year old blonde child curls up against the side of a building in an alley way. Next to him is his little sister, Karen, age four. Next to her their older brother, Kevin, age thirteen. Then, next to him is their parents. There was a pretty good age difference between the children. The young blonde, named Kenneth Christopher McCormick, pulls out a old brown notebook and began to write.

_April 16, 2014; 12:43 AM_

_Dear Journal,_

_It's pouring rain yet somehow we manage to stay dry. I'm cold, wet and hungry. It's been almost a month since we were evicted from our small, poor as shit house. I wanted to cry but crying is considered weakness and I don't want to look weak in front of Karen. She looks up to me ya know. What would she do if she knew I was just as scared as she was? Life is so fucking unfair. I'm ten years old! I should be in a nice warm bed right about now. Then again I'm not just an ordinary ten year old boy. I know it's crazy and I know if I'd tell someone they'd think I was crazy. But since no one will ever read this I think I should just write it down. _

_I'm Kenneth and I can't die._

The boy rubs his eyes then closes the book and puts it away in a small bag full of things only he could carry. It's tough living on the streets, even for a young boy like him. The economy is shit and God is nothing but cruel to him.

He lets a tear slip by but quickly wipes it away before it could trail down his cheek. He coughed roughly. He'd been sick for a while and he knows what's going to happen. He's going to die of it then be born again as if nothing happened. It's a vicious cycle. He hates it. He'd been cursed.

'_You're an evil prick.'_ he thinks, looking to the sky. He takes his notebook back out and continues.

_What's the use of writing all this stuff done when no ones gonna read it anyway... maybe that's the reason for writing it down in the first place...that way no one __**can**_ _know. Although I do wish I could scream it, then they'd all know. But, what's the point it that? They'd all just forget it the next time I die. Once I come back it's like I was never gone. They're all, "Hey Kenny, where have you been?" or some shit. I'm ten years old and I already know a lot. Life isn't something you can take then give back. That's just playing. I don't like to be played with like some toy. _

_Sometimes I'm sick of dying and dying again. The only good thing about it is that I see Damien. I guess that's the brightside of all this. But that's actually really small compared to all the pain I go through. Yeah, Damien's cool, I like his company while I'm in Hell but I don't think we're that close of friends. I spend maybe a day or two down there till I'm resurrected and start all over. Damien isn't living, we don't hang out all the time, only when I'm dead. I don't even think I consider him my friend. I don't think he considers me his friend either. He hangs around with that kid, umm... Pip, I think his name is. He died a while back. _

_Anyway, I'm quite tired. But I can't sleep with the crack of thunder every five minutes. I hope I don't get struck by lightning, that wouldn't be good. But it would make dying and coming back be faster. Nah, it'd still hurt like a son of a bitch. _

_I'll live another day; and even the one after that. There must be something more to this. If there's not I'm gonna be pissed!_

_-Kenneth_

As this boy grows up with his siblings by his side he learns that life isn't just a cruel bitch. But he'd have to wait for someone to show him that. What Kenny doesn't know is that that someone isn't that far away.

* * *

_Review and Keep Reading along!_


	2. Chapter 1- Boy Meets Boy

******Sorry this is a tad late. Here's Chapter 1 then! The first and half of the second paragraph was written by: twi-chick34. She is the co-author of this fic. She was busy so I finished writing it. I have Chapter 2 is a quarter of the started sooo excepted it in maybe a week or two. I've got two other stories to write so yeah. **

******This is more or less an intro to the boys and them meeting each other and all. **

******So enjoy and review please!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Boy Meets Boy**

Kenny wasn't sure himself why he couldn't die or why he felt so alone while living. There was a part of him, and he wasn't sure what it was, that was missing. A part that he was determined to find, no matter how many times he has had to start over. He had decided on going on a stroll around South Park while his family slept. Walking through the trees, thinking about possibilities for what he was missing.

He chose to write down all the possibilities into his old brown notebook. Thinking over each one he wrote down.

Meaning To Life

A Home

Love….

Love? No, no. That couldn't be what he was yearning. "I die so often. It wouldn't work out.." He told himself, trying to think over the possibilities. Why would that even enter his mind? Maybe there was one part of him that...did...

That's not important. Who would like a poor white trash homeless sixteen year old anyway? He didn't like to be worried about or be worrying about someone else. It should be the farthest thing from his mind, really. But, maybe...

No.

He looked upon the trees. They were rather tall. He remembered when he was a boy, before everything went to shit, and his brother and father came to camp out here. (Before Karen.) Kenny was maybe six and his brother nine. He remembered climbing the trees and laying under the stars at night. His brother and him were quite close then. But now, being older, they'd become distant. It was a horrible kind of feeling. His brother barely spoke to him and Kenny barley did the same.

Kenny kept roaming till he came to a clearing where there was a pond and some ducks, quaking and swimming around. Kenny's lips grew into a soft smile. The sight was beautiful. The sun was starting to set and made the water water shimmer in a gorgeous way. It was a mixture of purple and orange along with the pond's original murky color.

"_Woah..._" Kenny whispered, almost inaudibly. Birds flew up and past him and he turned to watch them in astonishment. He turned back to the pond and walked to it. He stood in front of it for just mere seconds before he sat crosslegged near the edge. He watched the pond for a second then closed his eyes and brought his hands together in his lap and sighed. He always liked to come here when he was stressed or overwhelmed. He liked going to the pond and meditate. Breathe in; breathe out. He concentrated on those possibilities again. He tried not to consider it but, maybe...love was something he wanted. But then, again, the whole dying thing was a turn off...so he forgot about it.

He took his last breath out and opened his eyes. To his surprise, when he did, there was a little white bird sitting in front of him. He held his breath for a moment as the little bird stared at him. The bird chirped and hopped forward, cocking it's head to the side and looked at the blonde teen curiously. Kenny stared into it's eyes and the bird stared at his blue ones. In one quick movement the bird spread it's wings and jumped up into the air flying in the direction of town.

_'That was a...a dove...' _Kenny thought.

For some reason, Kenny was compelled to follow it. So, listening to those internal instincts, he did. Kenny stood and went into the direction the bird did; into town. It took about ten minutes to make his way out of the forest, even at a sprint, but he got there.

Now what was he to do? He had no idea where the bird went.

_'Shit.'_ He thought. _'Good goin' Einstein, now what?_' He walked forward into town causally, not minding the strange looks he got from people. He knew he looked like a mess, so what? He'd lost hope now. Finding that bird was stupid. And thinking he could made him a fucking Idiot. Until, he caught sight of something. 'There!' His mind shouted, seeing the white bird. It stood on top of a newsstand with all those magazines and newspapers. He walked over. The bird jumped down onto today's newspaper.

It chirped, looking at the teenage boy. He reached out and the bird jumped off the paper and he picked it up. He looked on the front of it. The headline read _'BROFLOVSKI DOES IT AGAIN.'_ As Kenny read the paragraph and finds out that, Gerald Broflovski is a lawyer, and had just closed another case. He looked at the picture of the man inquiringly. The man looked about mid thirties early forties. He had brown hair and a beard. He had a Kippah on his head meaning he was Jewish.

_'Figures,'_ Kenny thought.

He looked to the bird. "What?" He asked. "Is this what you wanted to show me?" Kenny must've looked quite crazy talking to a bird, but nonetheless, he did not give a fuck. The bird seem to have nodded. Kenny then had the urge to...to take this to his father. But he had no money for this. He looked around, nobody seem to be looking. He folded the paper up, and put it inside his jacket. He zipped up his jacket and put up his orange hood and pulled the strings tight to conceal his face. It was cold, so it didn't seem odd. Kenny began to walk slowly down the sidewalk. The dove jumped onto his shoulder, watching behind to make sure he wasn't being followed. He wasn't. He turned the corner and booked it. The bird jumping off his shoulder and into the air. It flew and Kenny watched it silently thanking it, for what reason, he didn't know.

He returned to the alley where his family was. They were all awake by now and his mother was quite upset that he'd left without telling someone. She let it slide and he thought he was okay until he pulled out the newspaper and his dad was unbelievable livid.

"Kenneth Christopher McCormick, what did you do now? You know we don't have the money for this, how'd you get it?" His dad fumed.

"I-I stole it," he murmured into his hood.

"You did what now, boy? Take yer damn hood down so I hear ya!" He yanked the hood off Kenny's head. "Now, tell me."

"I stole it, but I had good reason!" Kenny said.

"What reason is there ever to steal somethin'?" His dad asked.

Well, shit, Kenny had no good reason. He was silent. His dad stared at him, then huffed taking the paper from the boy. He saw the front page and his eyes immediately widened. Kenny froze. He thought his dad would have a freakin heart attack with that expression on his face.

"Carol, look." His dad called to his mother.

"Isn't that the same Gerald you were friends with when you were a boy?" She asked.

"Yeah, we were...the best of friends, until he left for college and I didn't..." He trailed off. "It says here that his looking for people to be on his staff at his home."

"Maybe, he'll let us?" His mother said with hope in her eyes. "I mean, you two were friends at one time, right?

His father thought for a moment and then nodded. "Children, gather yer stuff, we're headin' out!" His father called. His brother and sister jumped up doing just that along with Kenny himself.

They'd arrived at the Broflovski mansion about an hour ago. Stuart, Kenny's father, had been talking with Gerald for a while. Suddenly, his father and Gerald came out from what Kenny assumed to be Mr. Broflovski's office and out into the area where the front door was and also where the rest of Kenny's family was standing. Kenny was in awe at how big it was when he and the rest of his family had entered. It was rather large and it opened up into stairs and hallways off to the sides.

Carol, Kenny's mother, looked to her husband and he nodded indicating that their search for work had ended.

"Are these your children?" Mr. Broflovski asked.

Stuart nodded,"This here is Kevin, he's the oldest. He's nineteen." He pointed to Kevin. "And this one's Kenneth, just turned sixteen in March." He pointed to Kenny. "And then this is Karen, she'll be thirteen soon." He finished, pointing to Karen.

"You should meet my boys." Mr. Broflovski signaled for a fairly well dressed man to come over. "Samuel, would you please grab my son's and bring them down to meet the new help?"

Samuel bowed,"Certainly, Master Broflovski sir." Then left up the stairs were Kenny assumed the boys' rooms were.

'Help?' Kenny thought. 'What kind of job is this anyway?'

He was halted out of his thoughts when two boys walked down the stairs. One was clearly older, maybe about Kenny's age, wearing an orange button up shirt and dark green, slim jeans. He was wearing a green aviator, winter cap, concealing his hair. Mr. Broflovski told him to take the darned thing off and so he did. He revealed a sea of fiery red curls that cascaded down the side of his slightly freckled face and falling perfectly into place. The boy also had shimmering emerald eyes. Kenny couldn't help but stare.

The other boy looked almost Karen's age, with black hair and blue eyes. He wore a plain blue shirt and dark jeans as well.

Mr Broflovski began to introduce them,"Meet my sons. This one is Kyle, he'll be sixteen in May." He pointed to the boy with the red fro, obviously. "And this is Ike, he's my adopted son from Canada, he'll be thirteen soon as well." He said pointed to the other boy. "Boy's, say hello to Stuart, Carol, Kevin, Kenneth, and Karen." He said, pointed to each one as each name was said. "They'll be the new help." He said.

There was that word again. Help. Why did that aggravate Kenny so much? He decided to just brush it off and smile softly at the boys.

"Hi," Kyle said, smiling as well. Kenny blushed lightly and tried to keep his smile up and hoped Kyle or Ike hadn't noticed it.

Ike stayed silent for a moment then turned his head saying,"Yeah, hi." Sounding uninterested, looking off into the distance.

"Kyle," Mr. Broflovski called to his oldest son. "Please show Kevin, Kenneth and Karen to the rooms that they'll being staying in?" He said.

"Sure, dad," Kyle obliged.

"Samuel, please take Mr. and Mrs. McCormick to their room please?" Mr. Broflovski said.

"Yes sir," Samuel said leading Kenny's parents off down the hall.

"Follow me," Kyle said, starting to climb the large staircase. The kids picked up their bags and followed Kyle. Kyle turned to the left at the top of the stairs leading them to their rooms. Soon stopping in front of a set of doors. Three to be exact. "Here you go. You guys can decide amongst yourself who gets what room. They are uniforms inside for you." He said strolling back down the hall.

Karen grabbed Kenny's sleeve to his hoodie and looked to him. He understood and called to Kyle. "Hey, um, Kyle right?" Kyle turned and nodded, raising a questioning eyebrow. "Can, uh Karen and I share a room? She get's scared being alone."

"That's fine," Kyle said, the corner of his mouth turning up slightly to a smile. "If you need me my room is down the hallway, past the stairs, and the second door on the right."

"Thanks, nice to meet ya, dude." Kenny says.

"Same to you, Kenneth." Kyle says turning back down the path to his room.

In Kyle's room, he walks over to his bed and picks up the book he was reading before he came down to meet the McCormick's. He puts his reading glasses on and opened his novel. Not be able to finish a paragraph without being bombarded by his thoughts, he sighs and sets the book on his side table. He takes his glasses off and folds them up, then placing them by the book. His thoughts were racing and those thoughts were of Kenneth McCormick. He seem like a nice and pleasant young boy and would probably be great friends with Kyle. But, he didn't want the boy to just merely be his friend...

"No," Kyle said aloud to himself. "I just met him. I can't possibly..." Kyle trailed off. This one thing about Kyle that probably no one could pick up on about him by first glance. Kyle was gay. He'd figured this out a while ago. He hadn't really been attracted to girls and kind of freaked out when this one girl kissed him when he was younger. Kyle'd come to the conclusion he was gay last year.

He was in town and was talking with some of the men that were gay. He wasn't sure if he was just confused or he really did like guys, so he decided to ask them. One of them said there was two options, the first one the men thought the boy was to young for so they told him to just kiss a boy and see what happens. So, Kyle asked one of his friends to let him kiss them. This friend just happened to be his best friend, Stan Marsh. Kyle knew Stan was straight and had a girlfriend so the kiss would really mean nothing but a friend helping a friend.

Kyle felt awkward about asking him, but Stan said that it was fine. They kissed and it turned out Kyle liked kissing Stan. Which meant he probably was gay. He then declared he was. Though he never told anyone but Stan. Stan was completely fine with the fact that his Super Best Friend was gay because they both just happen to be tolerable of gay people, thus it never altered their friendship.

Kyle laid back onto his bed and sighed. His face turned red at the thought of the blonde boy. His blue eyes are the first thing that came to mind. Then, his perfect face and hair and then his body...

"Woah, slow down Kyle," Kyle said again to himself. He sat up hearing a knock at the door. "Come in." He said. The door opened to reveal the blonde himself. "Kenneth..." Kyle whispered, the blush still upon his face. He shook his head slightly, thinking of something slightly intelligent to say instead of just gawking at the boy. "Um, hey, did you need something?"

_'Way to sound so ignorant, asshole,' _Kyle mentally face palmed himself.

"No, actually," Kenny said. Kyle perked up. "I wanted to talk with you, get to know you since I'll be working for you." Kyle nodded.

"Sure, come sit on the bed." Kyle said.

'_Way to sound suggestive, retard,'_ Kyle thought. '_Shut up! It wasn't that suggestive!' _Kenny did as told, smiling as he sat.

"So, Kenneth.."

"Please, call me Kenny," Kenny said cutting off Kyle.

"Oh, okay Kenny then," Kyle said.

_'I like that way that sounds,' _Kyle thought.

"So, what do you wanna know?" Kyle asked.

"Anything you're willing to tell me." Kenny replied.

"Okay..." Kyle said, thinking of something. "I um...I like to read..." He said, pointing to the rather thick book beside his bed. Kenny nodded acknowledging it.

"You a smart kid?" Kenny asked.

_'Well, that was stupid,' _Kenny thought.

"I'm an honor's student," Kyle said.

"I'm kind of glad you said that 'cause I got a question." Kenny said.

"And what's that?" Kyle asked.

"Since you're smart 'n all, I was wonderin' if you'd teaching me somethings." Kenny said, rather embarrassed that he'd practically told Kyle he was dumb as fuck.

"What kind of things?" Kyle inquired.

"Like, educate me...?" Kenny said.

"I'd love to help!" Kyle smiled.

_'Well, way to let that one slip out Poindexter, if asking him to sit on your bed wasn't suggestive, that sure as hell made you desperate!' _Kyle shouted in his mind.

"What all do you know?" Kyle asked, completely ignoring his own thoughts.

"I stopped going to school in third grade," Kenny said, sheepishly.

"Oh, alright, but you know how to read and write though, right?" Kyle asked.

"'Course, not at a high reading level, but yeah and I know how to write as well." Kenny answered. He shifted on the bed and sat crosslegged. "I wasn't able to continue school after my family'd been evicted." He said.

"You lost your house? I'm so sorry." Kyle said. "How old were you?"

"I'd just turned ten. We were basically living on crap anyway." Kenny explained.

"I'm sorry." Kyle said. "But, atleast now you have somewhere to stay,right? Don't dwell on what was the past and look toward the future." Kyle smiled, smalley.

"Yeah," Kenny said, not making an attempt at eye contact. He looked up then,"You know, you're a really cool dude, Kyle Broflovski." He smiled.

"Right back at you, Kenny McCormick." Kyle smiled too. "Do want to start now or tomorrow?"

"Huh?"

"Me tutoring you," Kyle laughed.

"Oh, actually I'm pretty tired right now. So yeah, tomorrow's good." Kenny said.

"I have school tomorrow so I wanna say after dinner which is six, so around six thirty, sound good?" Kyle asked.

"Perfect. Six thirty, everyday?" Kenny asked.

"On weekends we can have a break, like regular school works." Kyle said.

"I should let you know, I'm not the hard of a worker so you're gonna have to push me some." Kenny smiled, standing.

"I'm actually a pretty good tutor, so no worries." Kyle assures. "Last year, my best friend Stan was failing a class and there was only like two weeks of school left. Obviously not enough time to bring his grade up, but with my help he brought his F to a B-."

" I hope you're not just all talk Broflovski." Kenny folds his arms. "Well, goodnight Kyle." Kenny smiles and turns to leave.

"Goodnight, Kenny." Kyle smiles too. Kenny turns to face Kyle one last time then exits the room. Kyle closes his eyes sighs and falls back onto his bed. His cheeks flush red and he covers his eyes and has a mild freak out. He sits up and shakes his head. "What did I do? I mean it was nice about what I did but...I..." Kyle squeaks uncomfortable "He's so... but what if he's not... what do I do?" He taps his fingers on his head and thinks for a moment. '_Do I really like this guy or is just a small crush that will fade as I get to know him better?' _His eyes close and he swallows hard. '_Or is he someone I want to hold to forever and never let this feeling fade?' _He opens his eyes, "I need to talk to someone about this." Kyle says, but realizes the time is far too late to wake anyone. "I'll talk to him tomorrow anyway." he says. he jumps up and slips on his pajamas and hops into bed. He claps his hands twice and light fades out in his room. He closes his eyes and waits for sleep to take him.

Kenny sighs as he stops after closing Kyle's door. He then turns and descends down the hallway to his room he shared with Karen. Once he reaches it he finds Karen to no longer be in it. He figures that Karen went off down to where their parents room was. Sometimes she just needed her mother and Kenny understood that. Kenny went that same phase when he was little. He always want to be with his mother and no one else. Although Kenny was five when he went through that phase, Karen is 13. But he understands none-the-less. Karen only speaks to Kenny or their mother, other then that she is considered mute.

The blonde rubs his eyes and walks further into the room. He walks next to the bed and reaches for his bag of stuff. He takes out his journal and begins to write.

_April 24, 2020; 11:43 PM:_

_I'm tired but I felt that I needed to write something's down, just incase I forget them and also to make sure this is real and not a dream. Then I'd wake up to a nightmare. Just this morning my family and I were on the streets. We had nothing. Then, I went for a walk, to that place I always go to think and clear my mind; the pond. There I saw a dove and all this crazy shit started happening. It flew into town and I followed it, I don't know why I just thought I had to. Then, I saw this newspaper and I stole it. In retrospect I feel bad now. But, moving on, my dad saw I had it and scolded me for stealing it. Then my dad had a look of both shock and relief on his face. Turns out the guy on the newspaper; the lawyer, was my dad's old childhood friend. After talking for about twenty minutes with the guy we now work for him. I met his sons, Kyle and Ike. I talked with Kyle, told him about my past, then asked if he tutor me. He said yes, we both told each other goodnight I came back here wrote this down and we start tomorrow-just want to make sure that all really happened today._

_My family and I found a place to live but I wouldn't call it home just yet. I scared to think this isn't real and I got hit by car and that dove was actually a crow and I'm in this freaky in between stage where I enter into Hell. It's happened before I wouldn't call me crazy just yet. I better stop now, I'm faded out and I don't want anyone finding this while I'm sleeping. My personal thoughts are mine; anyone else with a journal or a diary would agree with me. My last question of the night: will this be a fantastic new life or will it all crumble before my eyes and lose everything I love?_

_-Kenneth_


End file.
